


Blood Legacy

by Ilya_Boltagon



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Gen, Guilt, Kree, Kree culture, Pink Kree Caste Discrimination, Pre-Canon, Regrets, Skrulls - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon
Summary: As Mar-Vell settles down on Earth, and begins her experiments on light-speed technology, setting in motion her plan to help the Skrulls, she reflects back on her life, and the decisions and choices that led her there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts).



Mar-Vell squinted as the yellow light of the Terran sunrise penetrated her office, in the center of the humans' Pegasus compound. She shifted position awkwardly, her neck and back stiff. It seemed like only minutes ago she had sat down to work on this latest batch of calculations for the light-speed engine prototype. Had she really been here all night? Shaking her head, she stood up, stretching, before piling all her notes into one stack.

“Mrow.” The now-familiar greeting from the orange-furred Flerken that had adopted her en route to Terra (now named Goose after a character in some Terran broadcast entertainment that she had liked called Top Gun) made her smile. “Suppose I needn't have worried about oversleeping with you around, hmm?” She bent to pet the flerken's head. “As if you'd let me forget it was feeding time.”

“Mrow.” Goose nuzzled her hand, then jumped onto the desk in a single bound, slowly laying down on the stack of papers covered in Mar-Vell's calculations, and giving the Kree a reproachful look.

“Yes, I know, I'm probably working too much.” A frown creased Mar's face. “But if I don't do something, nobody will, and it will be too late...” Her mind drifted back, to a time long past, many years ago, when she'd still wholeheartedly believed in the right and just cause of the Empire, and the Supreme Intelligence. Back when she'd still been young and innocent...

 

* * *

“Mother! Mother! I fixed the water purifier! We won't have to ask for credits for it now, from...” 12 year old Mar-Vell trailed off, not wanting to say her father's name. Her mother managed a wan smile, though her eyes were sorrowful as always. Her slender hand was resting on her swollen belly. Ever since she'd learned that this unborn child was a son, she had seemed melancholy, though Mar wasn't sure why. Her father- this baby's father- had been thrilled that Mother would have a son this time, even if the child probably would be Pink, like Mar and her mother, not Blue like Father. Mar had even overheard him say he wanted to give his son his own family name, instead of letting the child be named Vell, as Mar was. That was her mother's name, and she was proud of it. So what if she was teased for illegitimacy? One day, she'd do something great enough that he would be proud, and then she wouldn't have to hide that she was his daughter.

The comm on Mother's wrist beeped, and she read the message quickly, tensing, before looking back at Mar, with a big, false smile. “Run along, sweetheart, your lessons will be starting soon.”

“But Mother, shouldn't I stay, in case...” Mar gestured helplessly at her mother's pregnant stomach. The baby was due any day!

“No. Go on, sweetling. I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll have you sent for.”

Mar hesitated before leaving. “Who was the message from?”

“No-one. It was nothing....” Mother's voice trailed off, and she clasped her hands over her belly. “Just go, Mar. I'll see you tonight.”

Uneasy, Mar-Vell slipped from the house, heading for the Education Center where all the Pink children without a military rank had their (boring and easy) lessons. It sounded like Mother had stifled a sob as the door swished closed, but Mar dismissed it- why would Mother be _crying_?

When she got home that night, however, to find Mother lying in bed, exhausted, and her face swollen with tears, she just knew something was badly wrong. It took her a few seconds to realize that Mother was no longer swollen with pregnancy. But there was no sign or sound of the baby, and Mother's eyes were red from tears.

Mar went cold. “Mother, what's wrong? Where's the baby?”

Mother sucked in a deep breath. “Mar...” Her hands trembled. “Your father came by earlier. It has been decided... the Supreme Intelligence decreed that he and his wife will raise his son as their own. The boy will not know otherwise.”

“But...” Mar's mind reeled. She knew her father had a wife, of course, who hadn't yet been able to give him children, though she'd never met her. “But he's _your_  baby! That's not...”

A tear rolled slowly down Mother's face, but she reached out, taking Mar's hand. “Listen to me, sweet. Your brother will have a better life there, in the higher circles of Hala, than he could hope for if he'd stayed with us. He will be loved, and happy, and will serve the Empire with honor. The Intelligence knows what is best, for the good of all Kree.”

Mar stepped back, ripping her hand away, shaking her head. How was it 'for the good of all Kree' when she could plainly see how much this was hurting her mother? The baby might be loved and provided for, and her father might be pleased to have a son he didn't have to conceal, but tearing this family apart wasn't best for anyone! The Intelligence was _wrong_. Even thinking such sacrilege sent a shudder down Mar's spine, and she closed her eyes, ignoring the thought.

But it didn't go away.

 

* * *

Mar blinked back tears, remembering that brutal day. She and Mother had never seen that baby again, and Mother refused to try and trace him. She said it hurt too much, and the matter was better forgotten. Mar had been half inclined, in her adolescent years, to make her way into the higher circles and confront her father herself, but her mother had weakened after the birth, and could do less and less to support them. Mar had done her best to help, but there was little she could do. Mother had grown listless, rarely rising from bed, not wanting to eat... Now, Mar could recognize the signs of depression, likely triggered by having her baby taken away, but back then, she had only been able to watch as her mother wasted away. She died before Mar turned sixteen.

At that point, by rights, Mar should have gone into one of the state run orphanages, as she was not yet an adult, but her test results from the Education Center, by then the best in her group of age-mates, earned her a place in one of the Academies specializing in biology, science and engineering. Her father had tried to visit her there, under the pretence of 'wanting to greet one of the Empire's brightest new minds', but she had barely spoken to him. As far as she was concerned, his selfish behavior, not even trying to let Mother keep her baby, had been the cause of Mother's death. And he _still_  wouldn't acknowledge Mar as his daughter, but expected her to welcome his company anyway? Not likely. The thought of the little brother she would never know stung, but she had to believe he was happy- he was four now, and even if she could somehow meet him and reveal the truth (doubtful), it would only hurt and confuse him. No. Better to leave things as they were. Mother had been her only family, and Mar would make her proud by dedicating herself to her studies, and making a real difference in this never-ending war against the terrorist Skrulls. And she'd do it _without_  any help from the Blue Kree who had contributed half of her DNA, thank you very much.

 

* * *

Mar shook her head, brought back to the present by the sound of a door slamming nearby. If she could go back, she'd shake her 16-year-old self until she grew some sense. Of course, all she'd known then of the Skrulls- all _any_  Kree outside the military really knew- was what the Intelligence told them, and very few ever thought to question it.

She did feel a brief pang of nostalgia for the early days at the Academy, with access to knowledge and resources very few Pink Kree ever saw. She had worked hard, determined to prove that she was as good as any Blue. The result, to her shock at the time, had been that she surpassed most of them, frequently challenging the tutors if she disagreed with their lessons.

That was how she'd first spoken directly with the Intelligence...

 

* * *

Mar stood nervously inside the temple. She'd been ordered to commune with the Intelligence after she had argued with her biology tutor, when he had claimed that the Skrulls were 'genetically predisposed' to become terrorists and killers. Mar _knew_ that couldn't be true- murder and terrorism was not something you could inherit like a Pink or Blue skin color, and she had said as much, going so far as to query whether _all_  Skrulls could really be as dangerous as they'd been told. The class had broken into horrified whispers at her words, and she'd wanted to scream. Why did no-one else see it might be wrong to malign a whole species because of the actions of a few? Couldn't anyone _think_  for themselves?

But she hadn't had a chance to say any of that, as her instructor had gone indigo in the face with rage, and commanded her to come here, to the temple. Now the twenty year old stood still, waiting, aware that numerous cybernetic interfaces, thin as wire, would soon attach to her body, and allow her to speak with the Intelligence. She was aware that It took the form of whoever the person most admired, drawing the image from their subconscious, and as the black wires crept up her body, Mar wondered just who she was about to see.

The interfaces reached her forehead, and she closed her eyes. Opening them again, she found herself in a cavernous room, spreading as far as she could see, floor and walls transparent, lit by some unseen source. Yet she seemed to be alone. Puzzled, she looked around.

The floor rippled in front of her like water, and a shape arose. Mar tensed with anticipation, nearly holding her breath. Despite her unease, she couldn't help but feel awed at facing the Intelligence.

“Mar-Vell.” The figure spoke, but something seemed... off. The voice was mechanized, not like a living being at all. And the Intelligence had no distinct form. It shifted, looking like Mar's mother for a moment, then Mar herself, then a bizarre creature, little more than a green head with multiple eyes and a gaping maw, with tentacles extending from it, before turning into a generic Blue Kree female.

“Unusual.” The Intelligence mused, eyeing Mar-Vell. “Your mind is sharp, young one. You see more than most. Perhaps more than you ought.”

Mar tried to push the weird distorting image from her mind- who knew how much the Intelligence could hear of her thoughts right now?

“You are confused. Uncertain if the cause your people follow is the best one.”

Mar took a deep breath. “I... I do find it difficult to accept all I am told without proof.”

The Intelligence laughed softly. “A true scientist, always wishing to test theories. But if you begin to doubt the threat of the Skrull expansion... perhaps a true demonstration is in order.”

It waved its hand, and holographic images filled the space. “Behold the devastation wrought throughout the galaxy in our quest to stop the Skrull menace.”

Numerous worlds, some Kree border territories, some not, could now be seen, each filled with rubble, some with fires still burning, and the bodies of fallen Kree warriors, and the varied native populations of each world, dotting the bleak landscapes.

“Monstrous...” Mar found herself gasping, as the images focused on dead women and children.

The Intelligence inclined its head. “So it is.” It regarded Mar carefully. “Perhaps you do have a point, that not _every_  Skrull wishes others ill, but do you see why we cannot truly take the chance? If even one mistake is made, more innocent people will die at their hands. And they have ended enough lives.”

Mar inclined her head, making sure her expression was chastened. “Of course, Intelligence. I am sorry to have presumed...” She concentrated hard on the images surrounding her, doing her best to blot out all else.

“It is unimportant. Minds such as yours find it their nature to question. Just be sure to remember where your loyalties lie, child. Remember: I only act for the good of all Kree.”

“For the good of all Kree.” Mar repeatedly obediently, not looking directly at the Intelligence, worried It might shift forms again- nobody else had ever known It to do that- had they? The huge room- the simulation- vanished, and Mar opened her eyes, back in the temple. She glanced at the sun- it was more or less where it had been, in midpoint in the sky, so she hadn't been immersed for that long, but her class had probably been dismissed by now. Nonetheless, she went back to the Academy, because something was puzzling her and she wanted to look it up. The Intelligence had blamed the Skrulls for the horrific war-torn worlds she had seen, but she was _sure_  (from her not-so-legal scanning of military news, trying to learn more of her brother, now aged eight, and surely enrolled in one of the military Academies) that at least a dozen of those battles had been instigated by the Kree Accusers. So how could the Skrulls be to blame for that? Obviously the Intelligence wouldn't _lie_ , so there had to be something Mar was missing. She was determined to figure it out somehow.

What had the Skrulls been plotting that invited such a violent response from the Kree, and how could she help prevent them from striking again, elsewhere?

 

* * *

“Dr Lawson?”

Still lost in old memories, and wishing with all her heart that she'd never trusted the Intelligence, she took a minute to remember that that was her alias here on Terra, and turn to look at the speaker, a young pale Terran woman with bright-blonde hair. Another woman stood behind her, darker skinned, with thick straight black hair. Both wore clothing bearing the logo of Terra's Air Force.

“Sorry to interrupt. We're the test pilots that were assigned to you.” The blonde shrugged. “I know you won't need us for a few weeks, at least, but we were ordered to report here now.” She let out a derisive snort. “I think our commander just wanted the excuse to get us 'lowly' women off the base.” She offered her hand.

After a few seconds, Mar remembered the Terran hand-shaking custom, and complied. “Well, be that as it may, I'm pleased to meet you both. And I would rather have women at my side than men any day.” Her lips quirked in a grin. “We tend to have more sense.”

Both women joined in her laughter.

“No argument there.” The blonde managed, when she could speak calmly. “I'm Carol Danvers, by the way.”

“My name's Maria Rambeau.” The darker complexioned woman added. “We're famous for being the only girls with the guts to join the 'boys' club' in the Air Force.”

Mar-Vell wasn't sure how to respond to that, but something in their manner resonated with her, reminding her of how she was once treated, a sole Pink among Blues. She regarded them seriously. “I don't know what you've been told about my work here, but you should know, this isn't going to be about making better aircraft to fight wars. I plan to find a way to end them.”

Carol and Maria exchanged looks, then nodded. “Sounds good to us.” Maria spoke for them both.

Mar smiled as she showed them into her office, to introduce them to Goose, who was stand-offish as always, and to show them some of her plans and get to know them a little better. Obviously, her work here could take years, especially if she remained undercover, but she had meant what she'd just said. Even if she could never tell these human girls the whole story, she was determined to put an end to her people's mad war. No matter what the cost.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains an example of the Kree version of racism, and there is an unpleasant scene of war, bloodshed and death.

Mar-Vell scribbled down another equation, frowning as she surveyed the results, then, grimacing, she tore the page from the notebook, crumpled it up and tossed it aside. The light-speed engine itself should theoretically work, and with strong enough reinforcement, the ship should hold together. What she lacked, and couldn't think of a solution for, was a steady, sustainable power source with enough energy to engage light-speed to begin with. No combination of fuel or energy sources she had hypothesized stood a chance of working.

Sighing, she leaned her forehead into her hand, massaging her brow. At least she had managed to design several aircraft that could withstand light-speed- in theory. Obviously, that had not yet been tested, but the humans were thrilled with her work to date. They still thought she worked only to benefit them. Deep down, she hated lying, but it was necessary. At least Carol and Maria seemed to enjoy the test flights that they got to undertake, trying out each craft. Mar-Vell had since learned that Terra's Air Force did not allow females to fly in actual combat situations, despite the fact that they could receive the exact same training that males did. She'd had to bite her tongue when that had been explained to her- it was ludicrous. On nearly every other sentient world in the universe, any and all genders could serve the military if they wished. Though, she did have to admit, equality _was_  absent far too often. Between the Blue and Pink castes of her own people, if not between genders. Even now, here on Terra, thinking of some of the bigotry she had had to fend off in her youth, recalling it, could make her blood boil. She'd seen similar behavior here, watching how the men in the Air Force treated Carol and Maria. Some might say she overcompensated, making a point of befriending the two young women, becoming more involved than was wise with co-workers, but she couldn't stand by and keep silent. She'd done that for far too long...

 

* * *

 

En-Vad, the leader of this expedition on Speros, was the first to step from the ship, and immediately removed his helmet- _before_  Mar-Vell had finished testing the atmosphere to ensure it wasn't harmful. She half-ran after the young Blue soldier, in case something happened and he collapsed.

He heard her footsteps on the marshy ground and turned to glare at her before she could even speak. “Have you forgotten basic protocol? Pinks do not embark on scouting attempts unless specifically invited to do so by their superiors.” He looked down his nose at her. “Get back aboard the ship, and let the actual warriors get to work. In fact, you can go and tell them to join me. If we need any help from such a renowned 'genius', I'll have you sent for.” He actually waved a hand at her in dismissal, then turned away as if Mar deserved no further attention.

Mar was fuming inwardly, half wishing he _had_ managed to poison himself. En-Vad had made it clear, on the journey, that he considered bringing someone knowledgable in science along on this mission a waste of time, and he had only tolerated it because he had been ordered to. Reports had come in of unknown technology on Speros. No-one seemed to know who had made it, or when, but there was a possibility it could be converted to Kree use- assuming it didn't prove to be dangerous and kill those who came to retrieve it. Hence why Mar had accompanied this small team of newly-qualified soldiers here, to run tests on whatever they found, and decide whether it was safe to transport back to Hala. Terr-Rogg, now a renowned General in the Kree militia, had recommended her specially. The thought made Mar snort. He had asked to see her, as well, for the first time in years. She'd refused, wanting nothing more to do with him than was necessary, no matter what bond he still thought existed between them. He hadn't helped years ago, when Mother- She crushed the thought immediately, before she teared up, and focused on the matter at hand- this mission.

En's condescending attitude and snide remarks had grated on Mar's nerves since they had departed Hala, but since this entire company (apart from Mar herself) were Blue Kree, she knew no-one would stand up for her if she argued with En's 'orders'. Rolling her eyes, she stomped back into the ship, and simply gestured with her head for the other soldiers to disembark.

“Hey, Pink girl!” En called from the ground, once she was alone in the vessel. “You just trod mud all over my ship. I want that cleaned up before we get back!”

There were sniggers and laughter from the other Blues. Something wet splattered on the back of Mar's head, and from the smell, she knew the foul mud from the marshy surface of Speros was now dripping down her back. Her 'teammates' were howling with laughter now. En himself was laughing the loudest. Mar's cheeks flamed, and she longed to retaliate, lash out somehow, but knew it would only lead to more trouble. Her spine straight, she went further within the ship, without turning around or giving them any sign that they had gotten to her. Once inside and out of sight, she clenched her fists, and punched a wall, letting out a wordless cry of frustration and anger. Of course, that only made her hand hurt, and changed nothing. Going to the washroom to clean herself off, she swore, again, that someday, somehow, she'd find a way to change things, stop the endless mistreatment and mockery of Pinks by Blues. Of course, she'd been saying that since she was twelve, and now she was almost twenty-seven. But someday, she'd find a way to equalize both castes of her people. She had to.

 

* * *

 

Memories like that still stung Mar, even now, decades later. It wasn't the last time she had dealt with Blue Kree mistreating her, but she'd never spoken out. Sometimes, watching Carol and Maria (usually Carol) argue with, or even physically attack, the men who mocked them, she wondered: if she had been more aggressively inclined, would her life have been easier?

Her comm, carefully disguised as a Terran watch, vibrated with an incoming message. Initially, she had made it trill, but that had drawn attention- apparently, small Terran timepieces rarely made noise beyond ticking. Casually, she began 'fiddling' with the device, reading carefully. It was from her lab, still safely cloaked in Terra's atmosphere. One of her 'guests' had found something. She had shown them how to remotely scan any computerized files on Terra, to see if _any_  power source existed that could fuel a light-speed engine.

“Classified file... Terran year 1945.... Tesseract...” She read aloud slowly, translating the message into English. “In possession of...Terran agency Pegasus.” Her lips tightened. Anger began to build. The Terrans here, at this base, had access to something this powerful, but not shared it with her, when she had already stated she needed an incredibly strong power source for her designs? She took several deep breaths. It wasn't as if her own government was known for being forthright with those that worked under its orders, was it? She stood, going in search of Goose. Assuming the flerken was willing to do her a favor, she might soon have the power she needed to complete her research and actually create the light-speed engine.

She located Goose in the kitchen, making herself comfortable on one of the shelves in the refrigerator. What she was doing in there, Mar decided it was best not to ask. She stroked her flerken friend's head gently, getting a 'Merp' in response. “Goose, would you mind helping me with something?”

“Mrow?”

“It involves breaking into a secure room, helping me steal something without getting caught, and taking it out of harm's way, to our... friends, the ones you met before we came here.”

“Mrow?”

“Yes, of course we'll come back. I can't very well build what they need up there, can I?”

“Mrrrow.” Goose nuzzled her hand.

Mar nodded. “Tonight, then.” She knew she had to work as fast as she could. Her Kree superiors wouldn't let her remain on Terra indefinitely without checking on her, and she could only stall for so long. “Hopefully, this will all be over, and the Skrulls up there will be safe soon.”

Thoughts of the Skrull refugees she was hiding, women and children, separated from their partners, still made her heart ache. Soren, the first one she had stumbled across, had introduced her to Talos, the leader of this faction, on a remote world many hyper-jumps from Earth. Once she had convinced Talos she really did want to help him, she'd persuaded him to send the women and children in his band with her, the last place the Kree would think to look, while he continued trying to gather his people. Soren, Talos' mate and the best scientist these Skrulls had, insisted on accompanying her, to help. Mar had fed half-truths to her Kree commanders- she _did_  intend to go somewhere off the beaten track to research and build a lightspeed engine to help the war effort. She had simply omitted to tell them which side of the war she was aiding nowadays.

For safety, she and Talos had agreed that he wouldn't know where they were, until the engine was ready and they could all meet up and disappear from the reach of the Kree. Of course, it was only _after_  that that Soren had told Mar-Vell she was with egg. Mar had been stunned that Talos had let her leave him, but Soren had pointed out- rightly- that their child shouldn't be born in the midst of a war if it could be avoided.

That was another reason Mar was determined to succeed in building the engine and getting the Skrulls to safety- Talos' child didn't need to grow up fatherless.

That thought triggered another memory, of the first time Mar had begun to realize just how cruel her people were regarding Skrulls.... the beginning of the end of her loyalty to this war.

 

* * *

 

Mar re-checked the supplies in the med bay of the newly produced ship, the Hellion. She had already 're-checked' them multiple times, but it gave her something to do, and it meant she could remain here and not have to mingle with Terr-Rogg, who had requested she come along and act as field medic, and the other soldiers on this mission. Mar, who had recently turned thirty-five, had no idea why Terr kept trying to spend time with her, after nineteen years of her blanking him from her life, but he was tenacious- he never gave up. The only reason she hadn't argued about being here was that she had hoped to at least catch a glimpse of her younger brother, but Terr had stated proudly, to one of the other warriors, in Mar's hearing, that 'My elder son has just been accepted to the Starforce training program. His mother and I have high hopes for him.'

Mar had nearly scoffed aloud at that- Terr's wife wasn't the mother of his elder son, and she'd locked steely eyes on Terr, making sure he got the message. He had been the first to drop his gaze. Did he feel guilty? Good! He deserved to, for the rest of his life.

She had excused herself from the room, in case she slipped and said that out loud, and retreated to this med bay, where she had remained pretty much ever since.

Feeling the jerk of the ship beneath her feet, she knew they'd reached their destination, a Skrull hideout on one of the moons of Contraxia. The moon wasn't populated, which was what had given the Skrulls away- life signs on a barren moon, detected by a Kree scouting ship. Privately, Mar thought that the Skrulls couldn't be doing much harm on a desolate moon, but knew better by now than to say so. Nobody wanted to hear it. Skrulls were evil, Skrulls were a menace, and they all needed to be wiped out. Every Kree knew that. And only Mar ever seemed to think otherwise, or to have doubts at all.

The Hellion descended, and the warriors left the ship. Mar stayed where she was, having no desire to see bloodshed. She'd acted as field medic many times before, and on more than one occasion, had had to fight off Skrulls herself, when their ships had been infiltrated. She always _tried_  to talk her way out of things, but Skrulls in a battle-frenzy, hissing and roaring, couldn't be reasoned with. So she had had to kill them. But she had never gotten their faces out of her mind. Maybe it was because she only had basic training, and wasn't a soldier, but killing just felt... wrong. There _had_  to be other ways of settling things than bloodshed, surely?

She found herself wandering to the front of the Hellion, where she could see out to the surface of the moon. The Kree warriors were advancing on a low building, cobbled together from stone, with fabric stuffed into every gap, like... like whoever had made it wanted to ensure the interior was as warm as possible. Mar's heart skipped a beat. She knew that Skrulls laid eggs to reproduce, and the eggs incubated in warmer areas, but surely this wasn't... They wouldn't have come here to slaughter a nursery! Once Terr realized what this was, he would surely call a retreat.

Mar watched, biting her lip, as the Kree took position around the low building. They drew their blasters in silence, and aimed, waiting for Terr's signal. He had his hand upraised- and lowered it.

The ensuing sound of battle was deafening. Blaster fire, screams, shouts, snarls, pleading... Mar couldn't look away as Terr kicked open the door, and the other Kree set about ripping apart the one-storey building, revealing sprawled, dead Skrull females, who, judging by their positions, had tried to shield the eggs with their own bodies.

Mar was shaking, and she thought she might be sick. She pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Why had they done that? These Skrulls weren't a danger to anyone or anything, they were just having children! Why had no-one refused, stepped back and said 'No, this is wrong'?

Another signal from Terr, and the warriors swamped the structure, kicking or spitting on the dead Skrulls, then... oh, Hala... Mar backed up, shaking her head. They were _destroying_  the eggs. Grabbing fallen stones from the torn-apart building and bringing them down, again and again, shattering the eggs and shooting the half-developed hatchlings.

Mar turned and fled, making it to the washroom just in time to fall to her knees and empty her stomach, violently. How could they have done this? How could _anyone_  have done this?

Something hardened inside her. She didn't care what reaction she got, she would _not_  play another role serving on the front line of this war. Not if this was the sort of thing the oh-so-honorable Kree were doing.

She stood, shakily, rinsing her mouth, then scrubbing at her hands, over and over, half imagining there was Skrull blood on them. She'd killed them before, after all, and yes, they'd been attacking her, but always after the Kree had done... what? And they could have had parents, siblings, children...

She was just as bad as Terr and the others. There was no escaping it. Her whole body shuddered as heard the warriors return to the Hellion, talking and  _laughing._ How could they?! Didn't what they'd just done affect them at all?

She vowed there and then: she would never kill again. She would find a better way.

 

* * *

 

Mar's hands were trembling as she automatically kept petting Goose, the phantoms of those dead Skrulls and the shattered eggs and unborn hatchlings still haunting her, as she now feared they always would.

A shudder ran down her spine as her mind warped the image, putting gentle, kind Soren and her egg into that horrific scene. She closed her eyes. _No._  She and Goose would retrieve the Tesseract and take it to her lab tonight, run some basic tests, then she would return here and apply the results of that research to her jets. The lightspeed engine would be completed, and she would see the Skrulls under her charge to a new home. Then, fate willing, she could continue doing the same, as long as the other Kree never worked out what she was doing, whom she was truly helping.

A sinking feeling, deep down, told her it might not be that easy, but she ignored it. Talos, Soren and their child, as well as their allies, would get a happy ending. She wouldn't allow any more Skrulls to be murdered simply for existing. Not as long as she had a chance at preventing it. And if she was found out? She'd gladly, proudly, take whatever the Kree did to her, and she'd stare them all in the eyes when she was 'punished'. _Some_  of them had to feel shame at the unfairness of this war, surely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DenseHumboldt for coming with the name for the planet Speros, and for the name Terr-Rogg. Far better than anything I could have thought up! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use quotes from the actual movie in this chapter at one point, but as I've only seen it once, there may be misquotes. Sorry! Also, this chapter has a slightly different format, no flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Mar's face was taut with stress as she paced in her small room at the Pegasus compound base. A hologram of Ronan, one of the most powerful Accusers, glowered at her from the image projected from her wrist comm.

“You claimed you located an adequate power source for your light-speed technology over three months ago.” Ronan's deep voice echoed ominously. “The war with the accursed Skrulls still rages on, Mar-Vell. Perhaps you have forgotten the extent of their threat, being so removed from it.”

“I have forgotten nothing, Ronan.” Tension made Mar's voice sharp- what if he could tell she was telling half-truths, somehow? “But it will be no use to anyone if I present a light-speed engine that has not been fully tested and deemed safe. That will only end more lives needlessly.”

Ronan scowled, his head inclining the tiniest fraction, a barely-noticeable acknowledgement of her words. “So long as the work _is_  being completed. We will not tolerate delays for too long. Not when your work could stamp out the Skrulls' final hiding places for good.” The image blinked out. Ronan must have ended the call on his end. Well, no-one ever claimed the Accusers were chosen for their exemplary manners. Mar sighed as she pulled the Kree tech comm from her wrist and stowed it safely back into a drawer. At least she'd been able to keep her voice level enough that she didn't _think_  Ronan suspected anything concerning her true goals- to save the Skrulls from the likes of him. But she had no time to think about that now. She dragged a brush through her hair, smoothing it, then pulled on the leather jacket she'd taken to wearing. Fine, it was far from acceptable Kree fashion, but it was comfortable and helped her blend in. She headed outside, inhaling the crisp morning air, steadying her nerves. Today was the first trial run of the plane she'd designed, that had finally been built. Outside, she found Goose purring and rubbing around Carol's ankles. Mar walked over, smiling, not surprised to see her young Terran friend already there.

“Goose likes you. She doesn't typically take to people.” Mar eyed the flerken in surprise. Goose had scarcely deigned to go near any of the humans Mar worked with since they'd come here, so why was she being so friendly to Carol now? Oh well, it hardly mattered.

“Early start?” Carol raised a brow.

Mar grinned wryly. “Late night, actually. Can't rest when there's work to be done. Sound familiar?”

Carol smiled. "Flying your planes never feels like work." 

Mar returned the smile, then glanced at the vast, sprawling, untamed desert that surrounded the Pegasus base. “Beautiful view, isn't it?”

Carol glanced skywards. “I prefer the view from up there.”

Mar nodded, well aware of her protege's determination to fly, her love of the freedom that flying offered. “You'll get there soon enough, Ace.” She left Carol gazing longingly at the Asis craft while she went to deal with the higher-ups, take care of all the box-ticking that Terrans always insisted on before each and every test flight. That might become a problem if she ever needed to take off in a hurry, but she'd worry about that later. After a copious amount of form-filling and signing papers, they were finally cleared to try out the plane. Mar hid a smile as Carol practically ran for the cockpit. At least someone found uncomplicated joy in this matter. She made a mental note, next time, to let Maria pilot, as the other girl couldn't be here now. She'd had to take her four-year old daughter to the doctors- something about little Monica needing 'shots', whatever that meant, and wanting her mother there with her.

Mar tried to sit back and relax after climbing into the rear seat of the small plane. Yet so much rode on this test being successful... She resisted the urge to lean over Carol's shoulder as she performed the instrument checks- Carol knew what she was doing. Mar did, however, peer at the black box, to make sure it was transmitting as she'd planned- directly to her lab so that Soren could see their progress too. Just in case. That assuming that Soren understood it was currently the day cycle on Terra, and that she wasn't too busy caring for her little hatchling. Mar hoped she was listening in, though. That she'd know they were one huge step closer to reuniting her with Talos, and getting them all to safety, _if_  this worked.

The engine started up with a low growl, that soon became a roar, and Mar, remembering the rules for open-cockpit planes here on Terra, made sure her ear protection was firmly in place as the jet taxied (such a strange word) down the runway. In minutes, they were airborne, the ground dropping away from them, and she heard Carol let out an exhilarated yell. Mar sagged back in her seat, letting go of some of her tension. It was working. The energy transfer from the Tesseract, safely concealed in her lab, still orbiting Terra, was coming through steadily, no deterioration of the signal. The jet picked up speed as Carol warmed up the engines, though they wouldn't be going all the way to light-speed today, just making sure the jet worked as it should, going at the humans' fastest speed to date, before risking taking it further. So far, so good. Admiring the view of Terra from this height, Mar let herself smile. This really was going to work. A few more tests, and she'd have proof that the light-speed engine could work. Then- she had tried not to think about this part- she would have to take the engine and all her research, return to her lab, and disappear from Earth for good. This technology was really too advanced for them, and without her here to keep an eye on things, who knew what might be done with it? Besides, she had given her word to Talos and Soren that she would help them find a new home.

Still, it caused a pang in her heart when she looked at Carol, watched her fierce concentration and sheer joy at being where she was, knowing that, far too soon, she would vanish from her life for good. What would Carol and Maria think after that? Guilt twinged in her- they'd lose the only figure in authority that actually wanted them to get anywhere in their chosen career. But there was no other option- she couldn't stay here forever, and once she'd left, and been branded as a thief by Pegasus' directors, there would be no coming back. And she certainly wasn't about to drag two innocent girls from what was, essentially, a backwater planet, into a war so far removed from them, that they'd laugh the story off as fiction.

Dragging them into that life would be the absolute cruelest thing she could do. It couldn't happen, no matter how much she might miss their exuberant company. Their lives were here, on Terra, and here was where they needed to stay.

No matter how much she would miss them. She couldn't, wouldn't, ruin their lives that way.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've paraphrased some of the dialogue from the movie here, because I don't remember it word perfect. Sorry, I did my best!

A muffled, near constant insistent beeping slowly pulled Mar out of sleep. Eyes blurry, she rolled over to peer at the clock beside her bed- it was nearly 4:30AM. She sat up with a groan, thinking, in her sleep-fogged mind, that she had imagined the sound, as it resembled-

Her heart skipped a beat and she all but leaped from bed, yanking the bedside drawer open and grabbing her Kree comm. There was an incoming call- the latest of many, all coming from the device she'd built specifically for Soren to use in an emergency. The Skrull female had been trying to contact her for nearly three hours. Something must have happened. Mar's hands were trembling as she answered the call, terrified of what she might hear.

“Soren.” She spoke quietly, hoping she sounded calm. “What's going on?”

“Mar! Finally. Thank Sl'gur't.” Soren sounded tense, and the fact that she'd just taken the name of one of the Skrull deities told Mar that whatever it was, it was serious. “Look, I didn't tell you this, but I've been keeping an eye on Kree news and military updates-”

“What?! Do you understand the risk-”

“I had to! I needed to be sure that Talos... that they hadn't...” There was a stifled sob. “Anyway, it's good that I was listening in on them, because, and I swear I have no idea how, it's gotten out that you've had contact with Talos. The Supreme Intelligence has named you a traitor, and apparently 'representatives' have been dispatched to bring you back to Hala for trial.”

Mar went cold. “When was this?” Her voice was robotic, almost, as she ran through solutions in her mind. How long did she have?

“I don't know!” Soren's voice became higher in pitch, likely from stress, or fear. “I caught wind of it a few hours ago, but as for when they found out, or when the Kree were sent after you...”

“Alright.” Mar took a deep breath. “Soren, listen to me. _Stay calm_. My laboratory is cloaked, there's no reason for you to be noticed. I'll depart Terra today, come straight to you, and we'll get out of here.” She thanked whatever higher power was out there for the fact that the jet with the light-speed engine, while still awaiting a successful test, should work without problems, as long as theory held true in practice. “One more thing. Once this call ends, that's it. Don't make any calls to anyone, don't send out a signal for any reason. I should be there before six hours have passed. But _don't reveal yourselves_. I promised Talos I'll keep you all safe, and I will. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Soren's voice was shaky. “I'll do my best to keep things calm here until you join us.”

“Alright. See you soon.” _Hopefully. Assuming it's not already too late._  Mar dressed quickly in the Terran Air Force flight suit, hesitating, then shoving her personalized Kree blaster into the inside pocket, just in case. She left her room, puzzling over how she could convince the humans at Pegasus to let her take the jet up, alone, finally concluding that she likely couldn't, and she certainly didn't have the time to waste arguing with them. She would simply have to take the jet. It wasn't as if she would be returning, anyway.

Thoughts of Carol and Maria caused pangs of guilt- they would think she'd abandoned them, but there was no other choice now. She'd thought she'd have longer, but if she remained here, the Kree soldiers would simply take her from Terra, possibly revealing her and themselves to humans, and who knew who might get hurt in that situation? At least if she was aboard her ship, she stood a chance of getting away. If she actually got taken back to Hala, the Intelligence would interrogate her, and the Skrulls she was sheltering would be found, and slaughtered. And the engine she'd built, and the Tesseract... stars only knew what bloodshed the Kree might accomplish, with technology like that.

She _had_  to get away before that could happen. She intended to, but in case, somehow, she didn't... She grabbed her comm, and searched for the encrypted channel that Talos used, thinking of what she could send him, as a last resort. She hadn't used that private comm channel since coming to Terra, but now, just in case... She considered, then simply typed 'Dr Lawson,' the Terran alias she had adopted while living here. She added a few references to the energy signature that her light-speed engine used as well. If the worst did happen, at least Talos had a starting point to track down Soren and the others, once he worked it out- the name, and the energy trail he'd need to follow. As soon as the message sent, she deliberately dropped the comm, trod on it, and, using strength she'd rarely revealed for the past year, ground it with her foot until the comm shattered into metal shards and dust. She'd taken all the precautions that she dared to. Now she had to act. She made her way outside, heading straight for the jet, hoping she didn't look as tired and anxious as she felt. She began giving instructions to the mechanics on the runway, acting as if she had all the permission she needed to take the jet up. Her bluff worked, thankfully, because soon the jet was prepped.

Of course, just as she was about to stop pacing and go and get into the cockpit, a battered Terran vehicle, Carol's Mustang, squealed into the lot, and Carol was out of the car almost before it stopped moving, a wide grin on her face as she glanced behind her. “Ha! Told Maria I'd win the race today!” She crowed. Her eyes fell on Mar's face, and her gleeful expression faded. “Lawson? Is everything OK?” She noticed the jet, ready for launch, and her eyes widened. “Another test flight? Did I forget to note this one down?”

Mar opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to think of how to tell Carol that she couldn't help her this time, but found no words.

The sounds of another car screeching to a halt distracted them both. Maria parked her Camaro, slammed the door, and marched towards them, hands on her hips, glaring at Carol.

Carol grinned innocently, holding her hands up, palms out. “Don't be a sore loser.”

“I would've won, if you hadn't cheated.” Maria huffed.

“A shortcut isn't cheating.” Carol poked her tongue out, then laughed.

“Really?” Maria shook her head, noticed the men who had been working around the jet, then turned to look at Mar. “We taking the bird up today? Whose turn is it to pilot?”

Mar took a deep breath. This would be the last time she spoke to her young friends, one way or another, so she should say as much as she could. She met both their gazes. “Listen. I've loved being able to work with you both, but... this situation has gotten more complicated.” She paused, watching their faces fall. They probably guessed some part of what was coming. “I can't tell you everything, for your own sakes, but... more lives than ever are in danger. I'll be piloting myself this time.”

The two young women exchanged looks, having a silent conversation. Maria looked disgruntled, but resigned. Carol just looked rebellious.

“I don't think so.” She folded her arms. “If lives are at stake, I'll be the one flying the plane.”

Before Mar could think of an argument that could stop her, Carol strode away and climbed into the cockpit, pulling on the protective gear.

Mar stared at her, desperate. She _couldn't_  let her do this, it was far too dangerous... and yet... Carol was an amazing pilot. One of the best Mar had ever seen, Kree, Skrull, Terran or otherwise. And her young friend had often confided she wanted to fly further than anyone else (on her world) ever had. Could it _really_  hurt to let her get a glimpse of outer space, even just for a few minutes? (Besides, Mar reflected, she certainly didn't have the time it would take to persuade the ever-stubborn Carol out of doing this.) She'd have to think of a way to get Carol back down here after they got to the lab though- an escape pod? Quickly rig up a reverse tractor beam? She'd have to swear Carol to secrecy, but she trusted her, and really, who on Terra would believe a story of an invisible spaceship in orbit anyway? If she had to disappear from the young woman's life, at least she could do so on a high note, giving her a glimpse of something (to Carol's eyes) incredible.

“Alright. Let's go.” Mar gave Maria a reassuring smile before climbing into the jet behind Carol. “All systems prepped for launch?”

“Yep.” Carol began pressing switches to start the engine. “Co-ordinates?”

“I'll tell you when we get up there. Hustle.”

Obediently, Carol started down the runway, and they set off for the sky. Luckily, none of the mechanics who'd helped had yet worked out that this flight was unauthorized.

Once they'd gained enough altitude, Mar repeated the space vectors where her lab was located. Carol frowned, but keyed the digits into the jet's controls, and began following them, despite not knowing where they were headed.

Mar managed a tiny smile as the Earth dropped away from them. _Oh, my friend, you're about to go on the biggest flight of your career..._  She dared, for a moment, to let herself hope that she'd done this in time. That she would reach her lab, give Carol one wondrous glimpse of an alien ship before sending her home, and escape Terra before the Kree caught up with her.

At least until she saw the burst in the clouds that heralded a ship dropping from hyperspace.

“Lawson, what is that?” Carol's voice was raised to be heard over the engine, and her unease was clear. “It's not showing up on my radar!”

Mar noticed the motif on the vessel before replying. It bore the symbol of Starforce, interlocked with the glyph that represented the Rogg family. She felt an ache in her chest- _this_  was how she would first encounter her brother, with him thinking her a traitor? Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them back. She felt... dazed, like this was all a bad dream. Nonetheless, she answered Carol as best she could, (after wasting a few precious seconds berating herself aloud for bringing Carol here with her) instructing her to try and evade them, and explaining, in as few words as possible, that the 'bad guys' (thinking of Yon-Rogg any other way would be foolish, now) were after her, and her work.

The Kree ship pursued them relentlessly, firing on them, and despite all Carol's daredevil stunts, she couldn't evade them. The jet was taking heavy damage, and Mar's breaking heart sank as they were forced to crash land. She'd failed. There was no chance now that she'd get to Soren and the others. All she could hope for was the slim chance that the Kree didn't yet know that she was actually sheltering Skrull refugees. It was the only chance they had now.

Carol clambered out of the pilot's seat, after informing someone (Maria?) on the in-built radio that they'd hit ground. She came to Mar's side, then stared. Mar had removed her helmet, only becoming aware after it was too late to try and hide it that she'd sustained a small cut in the crash which was oozing blood. Kree blood. Clearly not human.

“Your blood... it's... blue.” Carol looked like a deer in headlights (something Mar had actually seen once, while travelling in the dark, to get to the Pegasus base.)

Mar breathed shakily, feeling physically battered from the sudden end to their flight, and emotionally stunned that all her plans had been finished- by her own brother. Though it was doubtful he knew that, it still pained her. “Yeah, but... how's my hair?” It was a foolish thing to say, but she just wanted to get that stunned, wary look off Carol's face.

Carol grinned at the weak joke.

“Help me out, will ya?”

Carol obliged, and Mar stood, legs wobbling. She took a few steps and nearly collapsed. Carol caught her as she staggered, but Mar, oddly, felt a strange sense of peace. She knew she was probably going into shock, but couldn't bring herself to care. She gripped Carol's arm, suddenly desperate to tell _someone_  else about her plan.

“You remember what I told you? About our work here?”

Carol nodded, blinking. “To... end wars?”

“Yeah. But the wars are bigger than you know.” She paused, knowing she could never take this back. “My name... is not Lawson. My name is... Mar-Vell. And I come from a planet called Hala.”

Carol gulped back what could have been a sob. “I'd say you're delusional, but... we just got shot down by a spaceship and your blood is blue.”

Mar's lips twitched, but she knew time was running out. Yon-Rogg would have seen them crash. He, and whatever others were with him, would soon find them. She tightened her grip on Carol, wanting to be sure the girl _listened_  for once. “I spent half my life fighting a shameful war. Now get out of here before you give me any more regrets.” Whatever was about to happen, she would _not_  drag Carol into it. This was a Kree matter. “Just... remember the co-ordinates, OK? You gotta save 'em without me.” She wasn't certain why she'd said that, when Carol would have no idea who she meant, but those co-ordinates _had_  to be remembered, no matter what.

“Who?”

Mar didn't answer, because too many thoughts were coursing through her mind. Using her hold on Carol as leverage, she got to her feet, and pulled her blaster, the only Kree weapon she'd ever used personally, from her jacket. “Now I gotta.. I gotta destroy this before they find it.” That seemed like the most important thing now, amidst all the guilt and confusion in her mind. She'd failed the Skrulls, put Carol's life in danger, had completely forgotten about Goose, leaving her at the Pegasus base (and why was that of all things troubling her right now?) And now she was about to be arrested for treason and dragged back to Hala for sentencing and likely execution, taken captive by her own brother. She'd never get to tell him the truth now- and he'd never believe her if she did. This one last thing, she wouldn't screw up completely. The Kree would not get their hands on her light-speed engine. Her heart still aching dully under the weight of the things she'd messed up in her life, she aimed her blaster at the engine.

The pain in her chest suddenly became far more intense.

There was a brief sensation of falling.

Then everything went dark.

 


End file.
